


We're Parents?

by Itsreallyjustforresearch83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Helpful Crowley (Supernatural), Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Supportive John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallyjustforresearch83/pseuds/Itsreallyjustforresearch83
Summary: When Castiel brings the son of Lucifer home with him, all of Team Free Will decide to keep that fact a secret and raise him as a Winchester.
Relationships: Implied Wincest - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	We're Parents?

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Winchesters, Cas being a dad to Jack like he was to Claire, John and Mary being supportive of the boys raising Jack.

If there was one thing that the Winchester's never really counted on knowing it was the fact that they never knew if they would be fathers. Yeah, Dean suspected that Ben was his and he did have a daughter technically, but Sam had to kill her. Ben's memory of Dean was wiped away when Cas erased his and Lisa's memories of him so he lost Ben too. What they didn't expect was Castiel to call and then come lumbering back to the bunker with the son of Lucifer. 

The door came open at the top of the stairs gathering all of Sam and Dean's attention from the table. There stood Castiel and a very terrified looking teenager in his trench coat.  
"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted as he gently took the boys hand to lead him down the stairs. "This is Jack. Jack these are the guys I was telling you about." The kid looked up at Dean first, then switched his gaze to Sam.  
"Winchesters. You're the Winchesters." He spoke softly, scared looking. When Dean got up from his chair the boy moved behind Castiel.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, we're not going to hurt you." Dean very slowly walked to him. He held his hand out and Jack took it, moving closer to him. Dean hugged the kid, and it took a second but he felt Jack relax against him.  
"Why don't we try to find you some clothes? That coat can't be super comfortable." Sam laughed and he took Jack with him down the hall, presumably to his room, leaving Dean to talk to Cas.  
"Alright, give me the run down. What happened and what do we do now?" Dean crossed his arms and watched his brother take the kid into a room.  
"Kelly, she asked me to take care of Jack as if she was my own. I promised her that I would and shortly after, Jack was born. He almost exploded out of her really, there was nothing left of her when I finally found my way back."  
"Found your way back? Where did you go?" Dean chuckled.  
"When a Nephilim is born, there is a cosmic release of energy. It sent me back to Heaven for a short period of time." Cas sighed. "I don't know how to be a father, Dean. I tried with Claire and I failed...miserably."  
"Hey, you didn't fail with her. She was just used to her real father which you now wear the face of. Doesn't mean you failed her, you did everything you could for her."  
"She still talks to you, doesn't she?" Cas asked Dean.  
"Yeah, she calls every once and a while. I make sure she has everything she needs, coach her through things, help her on hunts. Normal stuff." Dean sits down again, waiting for Jack and Sam to come back out.  
"You're her father." Cas laughed as the door opened down the hall.  
"What? No, no I'm not." Dean quieted as he thought about it. "Okay, yeah. Maybe I am her dad. But what am I supposed to do? Ignore her when she needs help? That's not going to happen."  
"You care for her. You love her." Cas noted, not asking, stating a fact.  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut it." Dean laughed but it came to a stop as Jack came back into view. He was wearing a pair of Sam's sweatpants, rolled multiple times at the bottom and one of Dean's shirts. Dean looked at Sam with the question in his eyes and Sam shrugged.  
"I'm sorry that I have to wear your clothing, Dean." Jack looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his look.  
"Don't worry about it, kid. We can go shopping tomorrow." Jack looked at Sam terrified. "Or whenever you feel comfortable going out into the real world, it's okay. It's nothing to worry about." Dean told him.  
"Jack are you hungry? I probably should've asked earlier." Cas stood walking to the kitchen door.  
"I think what I feel is hunger. I don't really know." Jack looked at Cas. "Should I follow you?" Jack looked at Sam and Dean for conformation even though he asked Cas. They both nodded and Jack went over to Cas, following him though the door.  
"What are we going to do?" Sam asked Dean, running his hand through his hair. "Are we...are we about to raise a kid? The son of Lucifer?"  
"Shhhh!" Dean looked at the door. "I don't know if he knows that that's who he is and I'd rather keep it that he doesn't. But I don't know Sam, what else are we supposed to do? We can't kick him out. Cas promised Kelly to take care of him."  
"So if we kick Jack out, Castiel automatically goes with him?" Sam said.  
"Yep, but we aren't going to kick him out. We are going to raise the kid, with Cas. That kid is going to be the safest supernatural creature on the planet."  
"How so?" Sam sat on the table's edge. Dean laid his hand on his brothers leg and squeezed reassuringly.  
"He's got us and Cas. The most lethal and feared hunters on the planet and the most feared Angel. He's untouchable." He gave Sam a smile and he returned it. 

After a while, with Jack put away in a room of his own and three or four beers gone already, they finally talk about a plan.  
"Does Jack know that he is the son of Lucifer?" Sam broke the ice with it.  
"No, he doesn't. As far as he knows, I'm his father. That's what Kelly told him when he was still in the womb." Cas told the boys.  
"Well, let's keep it that way. I don't need him to inherently think he's some kind of monster just because of who his real father is." Dean took a drink of his beer. "What?" Sam and Cas were looking at him.  
"Are we all really going to raise this kid?" Sam asked him.  
"I don't see why not. I mean, we've got this whole bunker for him to live in, we aren't low on money right now so we can afford to get him clothing that actually fits. And if it's all three of us playing the role of dad, he's always going to have someone to reach out to for anything he needs. Come on, Sam. We never thought that we would be able to be parents. Now we can!" Dean smiled.  
"For a Nephilim, Dean. We're going to be parents to a celestial being." Sam pointed out. "You ready for that?"  
"Yeah, are you?"  
"Yeah." Sam finished his beer. "Cas, what do you want us to do? How do you want us to do this?"  
"I'm failing to follow along, what are you confused about?" Cas took a sip of beer although it didn't touch his system.  
"Well, you're Dad. So, what are me and Dean? Are we uncles? Friends? Are we also 'Dad'?" Sam looked around the bunker. "What are we doing here?"  
"Yes, I am 'Dad', I suppose. And you and Dean can be whoever you want to be. I suppose you two also being 'Dad' would be helpful. But ultimately it's up to Jack what to call you. But acting as his other fathers will help me. You both know more about being a father than I do." Cas laughed. "My father is God and he certainly isn't going to be helpful in this situation."  
"You got that right." Dean laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence. Until Sam spoke again.  
"Okay, how about this. We all are 'Dad', we all treat him like a son, no different than if we actually are a part of him. We don't force him to call him to call us anything if he doesn't want to and we just go from there?" Sam stood up and stretched, tossing his empty beer bottle in the trash.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I agree." Cas conceded.  
"Alright, cool." Sam motioned to the hall. "I'm going to try to get some shut eye. Tomorrow is gunna be pretty eventful." Sam smiled and walked away.  
"Cas, you know where to find us if you need anything. Or if the kid needs anything." Dean told his best friend before getting up and following his brother to their room. Cas only sat a moment later than them as they were correct, tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

The next morning, Dean woke up earlier than everyone else or so he thought. He stumbled out of bed as quietly he could not to wake Sam and walked down to the kitchen. As he passed the library he clocked a presence sitting in one of the chairs but he didn't think anything of it. Until he realized that whoever it was was significantly smaller that the rest of them. He back tracked and came to a halt behind the couch they had moved in there. Dean softly set his hands on the back of it and saw it was Jack sitting cross legged in the chair.  
"Hey, kiddo." Jack jumped at the sound of his voice. "Whoa hey, it's alright. Just me." Dean reached his hand out, a symbol of peace.  
"Good morning." Jack said softly.  
"What's got you up so early? The sun hasn't even come up yet." Dean let out a small laugh.  
"I, um, I couldn't sleep. I tried to just close my eyes again but it didn't work for me." Jack straightened out his legs. "Dad told me to count sheep but I got bored and then the sheeps had names and it wasn't helpful at all. So, I came out here, wondering what I could do but I realized that I don't know anything." Dean paused for a second until he processed that when Jack said 'Dad' he meant Cas.  
"Well, sometimes Cas doesn't always have the best advice but he does mean the best. He's very used to not sleeping so he probably doesn't know how to coax himself back to sleep when it's needed. You could've woken one of us up, we would've helped you figure something out." Dean stood and turned to go. "You wanna come with me? I'm going to make some coffee and breakfast, if you wanna help?" Dean pointed.  
"Yes, I would love to help." Jack stood up and Sam's pants had come unrolled under his feet. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the kids appearance. Jack didn't take that well. "Did I do something? Why are you laughing at me?" Jack looked hurt.  
"Oh, shit. No, no Jack. You didn't do anything wrong, um, your pants came unrolled. It's just...it was funny...Here, let me help you." Dean shook his head as he walked over to Jack. "Put your foot on my leg." Dean knelt down and Jack doing as he said. Dean rolled the pant leg again and patted his thigh so Jack would put his other foot up. "There," he finished rolling the other one. "Good as new." He smiled at the boy as he got back up.  
"Thank you." Jack said shyly.  
"Alright, now. Time for breakfast." Dean swung his arm over Jack's shoulders and he thought he scared him until he relaxed against his side.  
"What is breakfast exactly?" Jack asked him.  
"Ah yes, you have no idea what any of anything is, do you?" Dean squeezed him before letting go so that he could make a pot of coffee.  
"I'm afraid that I do not." Jack sat down in one of the chairs that sits at the counter. "Does that make me stupid?" Jack asked, taking Dean by surprise.  
"What? No, that does not make you stupid. You're less than a day old. Who told you that you were stupid?" Dean poured the water into the pot and hit 'go'.  
"I don't really know. It was someone that was talking to my mother, when I was still inside her." Jack said it so innocently.  
"You're not stupid, Jack. You just don't know anything yet. That's okay, we're going to teach you everything you need to know." Dean pulled some pans out, along with the milk and batter mix. "Starting with pancakes."  
"What are those?" Jack leaned over the counter.  
"They are fluffy deliciousness and I'm going to teach you how to make them. Come over here." Dean grabbed a mixing bowl out of the cupboard and set it on the counter with everything else. Jack walked over to him and watched as he measured out the powder and then the milk.  
"Do you eat them like that?" Jack pointed at the bowl of liquid.  
"Nope, well, I suppose you could but they don't taste good like that." He took the bowl over by the stove and set the pan on it. "We pour them into this pan and cook them and then we eat them." Dean walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a cup to pour himself one. He dropped the cup, almost breaking it when Jack screamed. Dean spun around and saw that Jack had laid his hand on the burner. "Jack!" Dean ran over and grabbed his wrist. "Shit, what were you doing?" The kid had burn marks across his palm.  
"I don't...I don't know. I wanted to see what hot felt like." Jack hissed as Dean ran his hand under cold water. "That hurts."  
"Well no shit it hurts." Dean noticed the sharp tone in his voice and tried to lighten it. "We don't touch hot things, okay? They hurt us and sometimes leave permanent marks." He shut the water off and gently dabbed a towel across Jack's hand.  
"Okay. I will make sure to no longer touch hot things." Jack nodded, looking like Cas when he was cataloging information into his head.  
"Good, okay, thank you." Dean looked at Jack's hand again. "You seem to be healing already, so that's good. We know the pan is hot so now we pour the batter in the pan and wait for them to cook." Sam walked into the kitchen with his hair all over the place.  
"Good morning." Sam kissed his brothers forhead and Jack tilted his head.  
"Is that normal?" Jack asked Dean, pointing at the bubbles on the pancakes.  
"Yes." Dean grabbed a spatula. "This is when you know that they're ready to be flipped." He flipped one and then handed it over to Jack so he could try to flip one too. He got it half flipped before it folded itself in half and landed back on the pan.  
"I messed it up." Jack frowned and looked at Dean.  
"Nah, you didn't mess up. There's no way to really mess up pancakes." Dean smiled. "Sam, can you hand me a coffee cup? I think I broke the other one." Sam grunted as he handed another cup.  
"How'd you break something already?" Sam sipped his coffee, running his hand through his hair.  
"Kiddo here laid his hand on the oven. Wanted to see what hot felt like, dropped the cup when he screamed." Dean shrugged and Jack held up his hand.  
"It seems to have gone away already." Jack told them. "We're burning the pancakes." He pointed to the smoking pan. "Can I move it?"  
"Yeah, just grabbed the handle and move it over to the other burner." Sam said walking up next to Jack to make sure he didn't hurt himself again. "Can we make more?"  
"Of course we can. Two pancakes ain't going to feed all three of us." Dean messed up Jack's hair and laughed as the kid started to pour more batter into the pan. He accidentally made a giant pancake.  
"I messed up again." Jack set the bowl down on the counter, frowning.  
"Jack, what did I say?" Dean scolded slightly.  
"That you can't mess up pancakes?"  
"Exactly! Someone just gets a giant pancake. We can make more batter." He smiled at the kid as he started to make more of it.  
"What about Dad?" Jack asked as he watched Dean intently.  
"What about your dad?" Dean put a hand up to stop Sam from saying anything.  
"You said 'feed the three of us'. What about Dad? Does he not like pancakes?" Jack looked at Sam.  
"It's not that he doesn't like them. It's just...your dad can taste the molecules more than he can taste the actual food, so he sticks to just not eating any human food." Sam explained. "Speaking of Cas, where is he?" They all stopped and realized that the angel had yet to join them and he usually is the one wake everyone else up.  
"I don't know. Sam, did you see him this morning when you were walking down here?" Dean asked as he flipped the giant pancake that Jack made.  
"No, but then again I wasn't really paying attention. I'm pretty sure I was still half dead walking down here." Sam laughed and poured him another cup of coffee.  
"Well, that's not normal, but no need to worry. I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Dean slid the big thing outta the pan and told Jack to pour the next two, slowly this time. "there you go, kiddo. Now watch for the bubbles." Jack started at the pan and nodded. Dean just smiled and walked over to Sam.  
"Any idea where Cas would go?" He took a drink of his now half cold coffee.  
"Nope, you got any?"  
"Nadda. I guess this means we have the kid until he returns?"  
"No I thought we were just going to put him outside and hope he doesn't get stolen. Yes, Dean that means that we have the kid until he returns. It can't be that bad, he's what? Seventeen hours old? We just have to keep him safe and happy till his dad returns." Sam refilled his cup.  
"There are bubbles!" Jack exclaimed, a big smile on his face.  
"Go ahead and flip 'em, buddy." Dean told him and watched as Jack got them both over perfectly. "There ya go!"  
"I mean, technically, we're also his dads." Dean shrugged. "How about we take him shopping? Make sure he has clothes that actually fit him." Dean chuckled. "Might still have some boxes of old clothes from when we were younger? Something in those might fit him."  
"How do you even still have those?" Sam looked at his brother. "We didn't really get to keep much, ever."  
"Just because we didn't, doesn't mean that Bobby didn't keep anything from us being children." Dean walked over to Jack, turning the stove off. "Look at that! You basically made Breakfast by yourself!" Dean smiled back at Jack who was wearing a smile of his own.  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, kiddo. Why don't you go sit down. We'll get them all plated up with all the fixin's." Jack smiled and turned, returning to his original seat. Sam handed Dean three plates and grabbed silverware out for all of them. He put two pancakes on each plate, taking the big boy that Jack made for himself. He put butter and syrup on the island that Jack was sitting at. The kid looked at them like they were extraterrestrials. Dean set a plate in front of Jack and went to go eat his own.  
"What are...what are those for?" He pointed at the butter and syrup.  
"Well, butter adds flavor and the syrup makes them sweet." Dean explained as he lathered his pancakes in butter and then syrup. Sam was watching Jack while Dean was doing this. The kid seemed lost, he didn't know what to do.  
"Jack, do you need help?" Sam asked him. Jack gave him a small smile.  
"Yes please." Sam set his plate down and grabbed Jack's. He put a small amount of butter on the pancakes and only a little bit of syrup. They didn't know what he could handle so Sam was being careful. He cut it up into smaller pieces as well, figuring that Jack didn't know how to do that either. "Thank you." Jack said as Sam slid the plate back to him.  
"No problem, Kiddo." They finished their breakfast and Jack helped Sam with the dishes. Dean went searching for the boxes of clothing. He knew they were in the bunker somewhere, probably in a room that they don't actually use. He opened four or five doors before finding the one with a bunch of their old shit in it.  
"Bingo baby." He mumbled to himself as he walked in. He started to open the boxes, finding picture books, old toys, things he didn't even know they actually still had. He finally found the boxes of clothes and that's when Castiel decided to make his morning appearance.  
"Dean." He said from right behind him.  
"Shit!" Dean whipped around, almost throwing a punch before realizing that it was only Cas.  
"Where you about to hit me?" The angel cocked his head to the side.  
"What? Yeah, I was about to. I didn't know it was you." Dean sighed.  
"The bunker is heavily warded. How could anything get in? Are you worried that the warding is failing because we could call Rowena-" Dean cut him off.  
"Cas, I don't think they're failing, alright. You just spooked me in my own house." Dean went back to pulling out clothing. "I'm trying to find something for Jack to wear that might actually fit him. Instead of walking around in mine and Sam's clothes now. They're too big for him." Dean laughed. He pulled out a pair of old jeans that must've belonged to him at some point in time. He found an old Nirvana shirt and his leather jacket from high school. "These should work, right?" Dean asked Cas, holding the outfit up to show the angel.  
"They should yes. Are we doing something today that Jack actually has to be dressed for?" Cas asked as Dean walked out, back towards the dining room.  
"We thought we would take him shopping. We didn't know when you would be back and the kid needs his own things so. We were going to take him." He shrugged and then stopped in the hall. "Where were you by the way? I taught Jack how to make pancakes. A little practice and he'll be a pro at it."  
"I went to see if I could find Kelly." Was all he said.  
"Kelly? She's dead, isn't she?" Dean questioned.  
"Yes, she is. I went to heaven, made sure that she actually made it there and wasn't stuck in some sort of limbo."  
"Purgatory. You went to make sure that she wasn't stuck in Purgatory. Carrying a Nephilim and all, makes sense that it might've messed with her whole human make up." Dean nodded and then turned to keep walking. "I assume that she did make it there?"  
"Yes, she did. She has a beautiful heaven. I told her about all of us raising her son and she thinks it's a good idea. She says that him having three fathers is better than him being orphaned or Lucifer finding him." Cas was following him back to Sam and his son.  
"I'm glad we have the blessing from her." Dean said sarcastically.  
"I sense your sarcasm, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Finally after thirteen years." Dean laughed and found Jack and Sam in the library on the couch. "Hey, kiddo. I think these will fit you better for today's activity." Dean handed him the clothes.  
"I'll go change in my room." Jack smiled and got up.  
"What's the plan?" Cas asked.  
"Shopping. I told you that in the hallway." Dean said incredulously.  
"I understand that Dean but he's never been in the real world." Cas sighed. "How well do you think that he's going to react to that many people?"  
"He's got a point. We don't know how Jack will handle all the new stimuli of going out." Sam commented.  
"Okay, yeah that's fair but we can't just keep him locked up in the bunker forever. He's got to get assimilated with the world at some point. I feel like the sooner the better." Dean turned to leave. "I'm going to get dressed. We can leave in like an hour."  
"Alright, I'll wait here." Cas said as Sam got up to follow Dean.


End file.
